Turbocharger systems are frequently used to improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines. Two-stage turbocharger systems can be used to further improve the engine efficiency over a single-stage turbocharger system including a single turbine and a single compressor. While use of two-stage turbocharger systems may be desirable in automotive vehicles, for example, to achieve fuel economy targets or other environmental goals, the combination of the added financial cost in conjunction with the size, packaging, assembly, or installation constraints can be prohibitive. However, designers of turbocharger systems are often faced with competing concerns regarding the mass flow through the turbines involved with the particular application or other factors that could impact the performance or reliability of the turbocharger system while in use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a two-stage or multi-stage turbocharger system that is capable of achieving the desired gas flow and related reliability or performance targets while also reducing the size, packaging, assembly, installation, or other costs associated therewith.